1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a watering and irrigating product, and more particularly to an innovative structural design of a transverse-axis impact sprinkler.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Based on different functions, there are many different types of watering products seen in the current market, such as hand-held water pistols, vertical sprinklers, fixed sprinklers, pendant sprinklers etc. The present invention is targeted to the structure of fixed sprinklers. This type of fixed sprinkler is to be placed on or planted in the ground, and its functional appeal is the ease of movement.
The spouting portion of fixed sprinklers also have various structural designs, such as revolving type or swinging type etc. In the case of swinging type, usually a complex gearing mechanism is used in a traditional sprinkler to control the swing of the watering pipe. However, due to the complex actuating structure, the manufacturing cost is very high. Hence, for the manufacturers, the traditional design does not have good cost-effectiveness and good industrial applicability. Moreover, the complex structure also leads to a high failure rate. Indeed, it can not meet the quality requirements for practicability and durability.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.